Stantler (Pokémon)
|} Stantler (Japanese: オドシシ Odoshishi) is a introduced in Generation II. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Stantler is a quadruped, caribou-like Pokémon. It has a tan pelt with a cream-colored belly and a few spots on its back. Its tail is large, short, and round, and each of its legs ends in a black hoof. It has a large, brown nose and a pair of pale cream-colored antlers, each with a black orb in the center. The shape of the antlers and the black orbs causes them to resemble eyes. Stantler can distort reality and create illusions with its antlers by subtly changing the flow of air around them. Staring into them creates an odd sensation, as if one is being sucked through them, and one may become so dizzy that it is impossible to stand. Its strange antlers are very valuable artifacts to . The species was nearly driven to extinction for its beautiful antlers. Additionally, the round balls found on the fallen antlers can be ground into a powder that aids in sleeping. Stantler lives in herds in mountainous . As shown in the anime, a baby Stantler that is separated from its herd and frightened will instinctively produce an illusion of a big, stampeding herd to scare away perceived threats. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Stantler debuted in The Little Big Horn, where helped a fawn reunite with its herd. A little while before that, the young Stantler created an illusion of a stampeding herd of Stantler in self-defense, but Brock managed to see through it, allowing him to befriend the Stantler. In Different Strokes for Different Blokes, Ash got lost in a forest that contained many Stantler with his . Some of the Stantler used on the two, giving them various hallucinations. Paul caught one of the Stantler, but released it almost immediately after deciding that it wasn't worthy of his team. Santa Claus has a group of Stantler to pull his sleigh, as shown in Stantler's Little Helpers, thus officially replacing his . Minor appearances A Stantler appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Two Stantler appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Stantler appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Stantler was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Stantler appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. A Stantler appeared in 's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. A pod of three Stantler appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Stantler appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Stantler appeared in The Green Guardian. A Stantler appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Stantler appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. Multiple Stantler appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Stantler appeared as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. A few Stantler appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Stantler was used in the Battle Stage of the along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Stantler appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Trainer's Stantler appeared in a flashback in The Power of Us. Also, a wild Stantler physically appeared in the same movie. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Stantler appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening, during a flashback about the creation of the legendary beasts. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Stantler appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Stantler debuted in Elekid Incorporated, under the ownership of , who used her often for transport during her appearances. A Stantler appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} }} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 12,, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Teakwood Forest, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Second release)}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Safeguard Stantler|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Safeguard Stantler}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Stantler|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Stantler}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10||'}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Stantler is found on , which leads to Violet City, the game counterpart of , a city where many tame deer roam freely. Origin It appears to be based on a or , and 鹿威し ''shishiodoshi or "deer scare", a Japanese device traditionally used to scare deer and birds away from gardens. Name origin Stantler may be a combination of or stare and antler. Odoshishi may be derived from 鹿威し shishiodoshi. In other languages |fr=Cerfrousse|frmeaning=From and |es=Stantler|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Damhirplex|demeaning=From and perplex |it=Stantler|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=노라키 Noraki|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=驚角鹿 Jīngjiǎolù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Frightening-antler deer", referring to its ability to create frightening illusions with its antlers |hi=स्टंटलार Stantler|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Стантлер Stantler|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Damhirplex es:Stantler fr:Cerfrousse it:Stantler ja:オドシシ zh:惊角鹿